


Fic Bites - La Corda D'Oro

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [4]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for La Corda D'Oro





	1. Yunoki/Hihara – Private Security

Yunoki felt his polite smile straining at the edges as his grandmother continued to speak, but before it became too obvious Hihara stepped in front of him. Her mouth clicked shut, annoyed, and this was likely the most open she would be with her surprise at Hihara’s silent interruption.

“Forgive the intrusion, but Azuma has an appointment in 20 minutes,” a pleasant smile on his face even under his grandmother’s withering glare. The minute she was out of the house, Yunoki sagged against Hihara’s back, his hands tangling in his shirt.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, clutching tight at Hihara’s hand when he reached back for him.


	2. Yunoki/Hihara - Not A Date

“We are not dating,” Yunoki told Kahoko, completely seriously, and Kahoko only barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Hihara walked up and handed a box lunch to Yunoki, resting a hand on the small of his back and looked him in concern.

“You haven’t been eating enough.”

“Kahoko thinks we’re dating,” he said as he took the lunch with a fond smile.

“Why would you think that?” he asked, looking genuinely confused even as he rubbed gentle circles in Yunoki’s back, Yunoki leaning into him, genuinely relaxed as he rarely was.


End file.
